


Distortions of Reality

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [460]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Pre-Series, implied homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It takes everything in him not to let out a whoop of victory at the words written in that familiar angular script.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 October 2016  
> Word Count: 206  
> Prompt: message  
> Summary: It takes everything in him not to let out a whoop of victory at the words written in that familiar angular script.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation & backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This just felt like it needed to be written. It references Powell's nasty burns and his determination that there was something more between him and Damien.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The note is tucked into his Ancient History textbook. If he were more distracted, he might have missed it, but he's looking for a specific passage to debate with his teacher, and the note happens to be placed at that exact page.

He opens it quietly as the attendance is being taken, smiling when he recognizes the handwriting.

> _Powell--_
> 
> _Meet me out behind the chapel tonight after curfew. Dress comfortably and bring a lighter. It's time we take this to the next level._
> 
> _This is a one-time offer. If you punk out and don't show, there's no second chances for us._
> 
> _Thorn_

It takes everything in him not to let out a whoop of victory at the words written in that familiar angular script. Damien wants to see him alone after curfew. While it's possible they could get caught being out after curfew, if they're going to take their relationship to the next logical level, it's not something they should be found doing in the dorms.

Suddenly the desire to argue with his teachers dissipates in the wake of knowing that he's going to get a wish fulfilled tonight. Damien finally understands that they're meant to be together and is willing to give it a shot.


End file.
